


Smoking Party

by WitchyBee



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the vast Blaine County desert, in a rundown trailer, lives a man who surrounds himself with idiots and plenty of meth. But even as the smoking party enters its fourth day, Trevor still feels a dull ache of loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Party

**Author's Note:**

> These events take place prior to Trevor's appearance in the game, but not long before the jewelry store job.

Somewhere in the vast Blaine County desert, in a rundown trailer, lives a man who surrounds himself with idiots and plenty of meth. But even as the smoking party enters its fourth day, Trevor still feels a dull ache of loneliness. His thoughts stray to the only friend he’s ever had who Trevor didn’t need to manipulate or intimidate at all. That’s why these tweakers are here right now; it’s just drugs and fear of being alone.

Fuck, he needs something stronger. This is the most depressing high ever. Or maybe he’s starting to withdrawal.

“I used to be just like you, Wade,” Ron is saying. He’s stretched out on Trevor’s couch, babbling on continuously for the past few days. Wade sits patiently on the floor like a child, attention divided between the conspiracy theorist’s ramblings and the flies buzzing around Wade’s head. “I paid taxes to finance the Lizard Army and government surveillance and so-called 'preventative' vaccines. I was an accountant; I worked in my gray prison of an office. Then I’d come home to my beautiful wife, except one day I find out she’s fucking my best friend! I should've known. I mean, it was obvious, really, but I couldn't admit it to myself, y'know?”

“What’d ya do then?” Wade asks.

“I let her go, ‘cause I was spineless, a slave to the system! I moved out here to Sandy Shores where They can’t track me. I stopped working for someone else’s agenda, became an independent thinker, refused to let the media control my thoughts anymore. I opened my eyes and my ears; I saw the truth. I understood everything, man.”

“What was it?”

“A lot of things...the truth is complex, hidden or covered up. Everybody's programmed not to look deep.” Ron pauses to light up again. “The end is coming, man. The New World Order have been preparing for centuries. When the aliens reveal themselves in earnest, and they will, do you think people like me are gonna be spared? Not a goddamn chance! I know too much. Ignorance is bliss, but somebody has to uncover the truth, drag it out into the light. Stupid people, like you and me, gotta lead the rebellion. I’ll broadcast Their secrets for an hour every week on Blaine County Talk Radio and I won’t be silenced!”

“Wow. That’s amazing, Ron!”

“No it ain’t,” Trevor finally snaps, glaring at Ron. “And if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna rip your fuckin’ tongue out! Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, boss,” Ron replies meekly.

“Good. Now toss me the fucking lighter.”

Trevor restlessly paces around the filthy trailer. Goddamn it, he misses his best friends: Brad, that poor son of a bitch...and Michael who had been like a brother. Sometimes he wonders how Amanda and the kids are doing without a father. In his mind, she never remarried. No one could ever replace Mikey. 

“All right, I think it’s time for you morons to go home before I fuck one of you and kill the other.”

“Which one of us…?” Wade starts to ask, but Ron interrupts him quickly.

“Good idea, Trevor, you’re definitely right. We’ve long outstayed our welcome. Uh...I think Johnny and Ashley are still in the bedroom. Should I…?”

“No, no,” he says. “I’ll...deal with them later.”

“Okay. Come on, Wade, let’s go.”

Soon Trevor is completely alone again. Of course, he was lonely before in a room full of people, so this doesn't make much difference anyway. He doesn't think about that. Instead, Trevor lets the euphoric high wash over him.

For a while, life is fucking good. Ignorance is indeed bliss.

When Trevor sees a ghost and discovers that his best friend isn't dead, but is a lying snake, there are things he would rather not have known. But maybe the truth can heal wounds as well as create them.


End file.
